


Amore tra vampiri

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Signore vampirico [2]
Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble sulla coppia Dracula/Martha.Partecipa alla Corsa delle 24 ore.
Relationships: Dracula/Martha LuBode Dracula
Series: Signore vampirico [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540417
Kudos: 3





	1. Dolci attenzioni

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato a: Zing by Miss-Sheepy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa alla Corsa delle 24 ore.  
Prompt: 02. Mal di schiena

Dolci attenzioni

Martha era intenta a massaggiare le spalle di Dracula, sentendole scricchiolare.

“Devi cercare di essere paziente. Gli umani sono come bambini” sussurrò la donna all’orecchio del marito.

Dracula sorrise dolcemente e le accarezzò il viso. “Lo so, lo so” rispose lui con un accento marcato. “Solo che non ho più l’età per fughe rocambolesche come questa. Mi viene il mal di schiena” sussurrò.

“Ti era venuto anche il giorno del nostro matrimonio, quando mi hai portato in braccio nel castello” gli ricordò la moglie.

“Sì, e anche allora le tue mani d’oro hanno fatto il miracolo. Un po’ di crema e mi sentivo rinvigorito” sussurrò Dracula.

[106].


	2. Bla, bla, bla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Fifth Harmony - I'm In Love With a Monster (from Hotel Transylvania 2); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xlkFTxnizyk.  
Partecipa alla Corsa delle 24 ore.  
Prompt: 41. Bla, bla, bla

Scritta sentendo: Fifth Harmony - I'm In Love With a Monster (from Hotel Transylvania 2); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xlkFTxnizyk.

Partecipa alla Corsa delle 24 ore.

Prompt: 41. Bla, bla, bla

Bla, bla, bla

“Tuo padre, piccola Mavis, fa sempre _‘bla, bla, bla’_, ma non è cattivo come sembra” sussurrò Martha, muovendo la mano.

Dracula avvolse la moglie nel mantello, guardando la neonata nella culla, che cercava di afferrare i pipistrelli di plastica appesi sopra di lei, dimenando i piedini.

“Io non faccio _‘bla, bla, bla’_” si lamentò Dracula.

“Sì, che lo fai, ma amo anche quello di te” rispose Martha. Posò un bacio sulle labbra del marito che ricambiò il bacio con foga. Entrambi i due vampiri si trasformarono in pipistrelli, volando in cerchio sopra la culla, la figlia ridacchiò, tramutandosi in un pipistrello bebè.

[102].


	3. Zing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa alla Corsa delle 24 ore.  
Prompt: 47. Una ciocca di capelli che sfiora le labbra

Zing

Martha era sdraiata su Dracula, e gli accarezzava il petto nudo.

“Siamo dovuti venire qui, dall’altra parte del mondo, alle Hawaii, per scontrarci ed innamorarci” sussurrò.

Una sua ciocca di morbidi capelli sfiorava le labbra del vampiro.

“Lo Zing è voluto dal destino. Doveva succedere che c’incontrassimo” rispose Dracula. Socchiuse gli occhi e posò un bacio sui capelli di lei.

“Succede una volta sola ed è per l’eternità” gli ricordò Martha.

Il mantello nero di Dracula si sollevò dalla sedia, emanando luce viola, e avvolse la vampira, ondeggiando morbido.

“Tu sei il mio zing e lo sarai per sempre” disse Dracula con voce seducente.

[104].


	4. Fidanzamento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa alla Corsa delle 24 ore.  
Prompt: 15. Anello di fidanzamento

Fidanzamento

Dracula afferrò Martha per la mano e la fece volteggiare, la strinse a sé e fece qualche seducente passo di tango.

Dracula sollevò un paio di volte il sopracciglio con fare seducente e le posò un bacio sul collo.

Martha ridacchiò, i mantelli di entrambi ondeggiavano al ritmo dei loro movimenti.

Dracula strinse più delicatamente la mano di lei, sottile e pallida, nella propria, entrambe erano gelide, dalle dita affusolate e dalle lunghe unghie aguzze.

Martha sgranò gli occhi, trattenendo il fiato, mentre lui le infilava un anello di fidanzamento.

“Martha, vuoi sposarmi?” domandò Dracula con voce calda.

“Sì, certo!” gridò Martha.

[102].


	5. Rogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa alla Corsa delle 24 ore.  
Prompt: 43. Addio

Rogo

Dracula guardò il suo castello bruciare, una sola lacrima gli rigò il viso aguzzo e pallido.

“Addio, amore mio” sussurrò. Le urla dei contadini armati di forcone risuonavano tutt’intorno, come un ruggito di battaglia.

Dracula strinse con forza la figlia al proprio petto, la piccola Mavis piangeva piano, gorgogliando in modo inudibile.

Dracula si trasformò in un pipistrello, tenendo tra le zampe la neonata tramutata in una piccola pipistrellina col ciuccio rosa, e spiccò il volo.

Si allontanò, volando verso la luna, abbandonò l’isola dalle alte palme e continuò a volare sopra il mare, su cui si rifletteva l’astro argenteo.

[100].


End file.
